robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Weird Tunnel
A lot of things to say, weird, unnerving, etc. but I kept my voice quiet while playing ROSES. It was my first time, and when there is a jumpscare, I always scream and squeal. When I got scared again, I immediantly left the game. I was laughing because of how I always do that at scary games, I always leave the game. I looked through my Friends Playing list, and I began to see this. Tunnel. No description. Just saying Tunnel, with a creepy looking pic, my cousin was playing. He recommended the game to me in the chat. He said "Play with me in Tunnel, I'm waiting" so I joined and when I joined, my cousin was standing in front of me. "Hi Cousin!" He said "Hi Mann!" I said "So why do you want me here?" I said. My cousin looked at me and said "Through The Tunnel, a lot of mysteries unfold, like creatures, forbidden players, and a vault!" I said nothing. "You mean Valut whatever it is?" My cousin stared at me again "No Silly! Don't believe that! Vault 9175! It's an experiment lab!" "Okay" I said, I followed him through the tunnel, "Wow this is interesting, I guess" I said. My cousin stopped, he stared at the door "We need the code" I stared at him back, then I thought "Oh! Try 9175!" I said, my cousin tried it, it unlocked, when we went inside, the door shut. The lab was pretty cool, potions everywhere, robots, etc. and it felt like this is one of my favorite games. But still, I was kinda nervous. I didn't wanna leave the game and leave my cousin behind. I saw some diamonds and a huge tank filled with some sort of green liquid. We saw another door, my cousin pulled out a card and the door opened. We began to continue with The Tunnel. It felt like hours of walking, and I was about to low bat, but I simply charge my iPad and moved along with my cousin. I was about to tell my Mom about playing Roblox but since it was Friday, nevermind. I grew impatient, it has been 3 hours, as I checked in my clock, but I still kept walking only to stop with another door. "Be careful" said my cousin, "Danger peeks here" I wondered how does my cousin know all of this stuff. Like how? At least if I was there alone, I would've leave the game in about 1 hour. When we opened the door, I saw a lot of creatures, trapped in a cage. They were disturbing, I saw a man with a bloody face smiling, and a monster that is half human half parrot. I was scared. Once we had finally see the end we opened the exit door, and we kept continuing the Tunnel, "Favorite Game?" My cousin asked "Yes" I said, but I was kinda deeply disturbed. Now there was a hole, a huge hole, how are we gonna walk past through? My cousin said "Drink The Soda from your inventory" I drank it, then there was a path to get to the other side. Then when I took a step, the path suddenly disappeared, I fell. My cousin was saying this, "I HAVE TRICKED YOU I HAVE TRICKED YOU" I fell to nothingness. I was scared, I can't believe my cousin tricked me, ugh that boy, then suddenly I felt like this is where I spawned this time The Tunnel slowly faded, I ran, my cousin was there, running too, he tried to push me, but instead he flinged himself, as the darkness caught him, it said "HIS SOUL" In my screen, he fell to his death. The darkness took his soul, the vault was destroyed, the creatures were gone and out of their cage, the robots had malfunctioned, everything. Gone except me. I should've left the game. So when I knocked on my cousin's door in real life, his parents began to say this "Sorry, your cousin has passed away, because he had died over falling at a huge hole at a Tunnel, the Tunnel, was a field trip gone wrong. I tried to save him, it was too late, then YOUR SOUL had been on my iPhone screen. I am sorry for your loss" I looked at his parents with fear in my eyes, I should tell them the whole story. Category:Marked for Review